


FIRE BOY

by Korolevich



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Archie Andrews, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Top Hiram Lodge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich/pseuds/Korolevich
Summary: Таймлайн второй половины 3-го сезона. Сборник драбблов по Хайрам/Арчи
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Hiram Lodge, Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Archie Andrews, Hirarchie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

— Господи, Арчи, — произнёс мужчина, когда открылась дверь кабинета, а на пороге показался младший Эндрюс.

— Всё нормально, — ответил парень и закрыл за собой дверь.

— По-твоему это нормально? На тебе живого места нет.

Арчи остановился посреди кабинета и неожиданно улыбнулся. Он всё ещё был под впечатлением от победы и от окрыляющего чувства свободы, которую он с кровью выбил у этой безумной игры. Больше никто не будет пытаться убить Красного Паладина. Его больше не существовало.

Заметив состояние парня, Хайрам покачал головой и тоже едва заметно улыбнулся, радуясь, что парень преодолел ещё одно препятствие, которое Лодж сам же ему и создал. Вспомнив каков Арчи в бою, мужчина быстро облизал губы, стараясь не думать о том, как Эндрюсу всё-таки шёл красный цвет.

— Я полагаю, всё закончилось успешно?

Присев на стул перед мужчиной, Арчи положил ключи от спортзала и посмотрел в тёмные глаза напротив. Глава семейства Лоджей выглядел как всегда безупречно и тщательно пытался скрыть во взгляде беспокойство.

— Время покажет, — ответил Эндрюс и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, зашипел от болезненных ощущений.

Хайрам нахмурил брови и, встав со своего места, медленно подошёл к парню, который моментально весь подобрался, словно готовясь в любой момент подскочить с места и дать отпор.

— Ты молодец, Арчи, — произнёс мужчина и тот поджал губы, чувствуя, как внутри всё закипало от одного лишь голоса этого человека.

Рыжие волосы были жесткими на ощупь и чуть влажными после недавнего душа. Хайрам с наслаждением вплёл в них пальцы, массируя кожу головы и слыша, как шумно выдохнул от его действий Арчи. Мужчине нравились его огненные волосы. Он любил зарываться в них пальцами, притягивая ближе или грубо сжимать, не позволяя наглому мальчишке себя поцеловать. Положив вторую руку ему между плечом и шеей, Хайрам услышал болезненный стон и почувствовал крупную дрожь под ладонью.

— Что там?

— Укус.

Арчи почувствовал, как рука в волосах замерла, после чего скользнула на затылок, касаясь кожи за воротом толстовки. Плечо мужчина оставил в покое. Теперь Хайрам жалел, что ему не удалось стать свидетелем этого сумасшедшего боя, где Эндрюс выступил против десяти противников, один из которых посмел укусить его.

— Останется шрам.

— Мне не привыкать.

Хайрам на это лишь усмехнулся, ощущая, как парень опустил плечи, расслабляясь от его прикосновений.

Он знал каждый шрам на теле этого огненного мальчика. Знал, какая там тонкая кожа и то, как она моментально покрывалась мурашками от его прикосновений. Знал, как не нравился парню шрам, доставшийся ему от медведя. Сам Арчи никогда не рассказывал о том дне, когда на него напал зверь, а Хайрам особо не лез с расспросами.

Узнав о том, что мужчина разводится и съезжает в отель, Арчи не знал, что и чувствовать. Мысли невольно сразу переключались на Веронику, которая и так уже неделю ходила, как в воду опущенная, а теперь ещё и это. Эндрюс чувствовал вину перед бывшей девушкой и это съедало его изнутри. Он должен был рассказать об их связи с её отцом. Именно он, а не Хайрам. Тот даже не был против, но выбор всё же оставил за парнем. Арчи уже давно понял, что мужчина не мог по-другому. Не мог перестать причинять боль тем, кого любил. Это было неотъемлемой частью любви Хайрама Лоджа. 

Он уже давно осознал и почти свыкся с тем, что ощущал по отношению к этому человеку. Арчи ощущал зависимость в худшем понимании этого слова. Вместе со слепым восхищением, злобой и даже ненавистью. Вся эта смесь внутри буквально воспламенялась в присутствии отца Вероники, заставляя покорно поддаваться на невидимый поводок, чтобы после перехватить его и дёрнуть на себя.

Парень давно знал, как сильно Хайрам реагировал на проявление инициативы с его стороны. Тот, кто не привык к непослушанию и оспариванию своих решений, восхищённо выдыхал, когда это смел проделывать с ним Арчи. В мужчине вечно боролись два желания: съездить парню по его смазливому лицу или схватить за затылок и нагнуть над своим столом. Но зачастую Эндрюс вовсе лишал его выбора. В те моменты, когда собственнически притягивал к себе и шептал в самые губы уже свои собственные желания, которые, он был уверен, мужчина выполнит все до единого. В такие моменты он выглядел обманчиво уязвимым и слабым. Но уже в следующую секунду, он, словно будучи на взводе, целовал первым: медленно и требовательно, нагло поглаживая чужой член сквозь ткань дорогих брюк, бесстыдно смотрел в чёрные глаза мужчины. Смотрел с неприкрытым желанием и немой просьбой, от чего Хайрам настолько быстро терял рассудок, как ни с кем другим до этого. Арчи лишал способности связно мыслить, полностью принимая в себя, обжигая своим красным огнём и безжалостно сжигая последние остатки стыда и совести.

Хайрам до безумия обожал раздевать Арчи, с каждым движением обнажая всё больше участков его окрепшего тела. Иногда он просто был не в силах оторвать потемневшего взгляда от этих перекатывающихся мышц под загорелой кожей. Он прекрасно знал, как парень усердно продолжает работать над собой. Ещё тогда, в тюрьме, уложив Эндрюса на лопатки, он понял, что тот сделает всё, чтобы больше не проиграть ему. И он сделал. Теперь Хайрам проигрывал каждый раз, когда позволял этому рыжеволосому школьнику опускать себя на колени. Когда позволял ему заполнять собой все свои мысли.

— Забери ключи, — сказал Хайрам и, обойдя стол, сел в своё кресло, — Спортзал теперь твой.

Недоверчиво прищурившись, Эндрюс приоткрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но мужчина его опередил.

— И ты мне ничего за него не должен, — кивнул он парню и, сложив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла.

Арчи улыбнулся и, опустив взгляд на ключи, взял их в руку. Он не ожидал такого и был рад, уже сейчас начиная думать о том, что можно было бы поменять в собственном спортзале. Увидев счастливую улыбку школьника, Хайрам сглотнул и отвёл взгляд, ощущая, как болезненно сжалось в этот момент сердце. Мальчик был у него на крючке со дня возвращения в Ривердейл, но в этот раз что-то было не так. Их связь изменилась, хоть и осталась такой же запретной. Сам Арчи изменился. Но кое-что всё-таки осталось прежним.

Первым, что Эндрюс сказал ему, когда Хайрама выпустили из больницы, это то, что он больше не позволит использовать себя. И своё тело, добавил он спустя несколько секунд, вызывая у мужчины снисходительную улыбку. Вторым было то, что ему больше не хотелось, чтобы мужчина продолжал называть его огненным мальчиком. 

— Перестану, если тебе это и правда не нравится, — ответил тогда Лодж и уже в следующую ночь произнёс те слова Арчи на ухо, с удовольствием ощущая, как от этого парень сжался на его члене и беспомощно простонал, поддавшись навстречу и рвано выдохнув в смятую простынь. 

Арчи вырос. И умом и телом. Теперь он смотрел на Хайрама иначе. Смотрел так, словно знал больше и полностью управлял ситуацией. Знал, насколько сильно тот был зависим от него. Насколько сильно не хотел отпускать от себя. Поэтому его искренняя улыбка причиняла боль. Всё выглядело так, словно было правдой. Так, если бы они не пытались уже бесчисленное количество раз убить друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

— От танцев в начале года, до балла в конце. Как всё изменилось, — сказала Вероника, грустно улыбнувшись своему рыжеволосому партнёру по танцам.

— Что-то не меняется.

Арчи видел, как девушка была подавлена, но своё решение наконец-то признаться ей не отменил.

— Да, мой отец например, — продолжила она, чувствуя, как дрогнули под её руками плечи Эндрюса.

— Вероника, на счёт твоего отца, — парень посмотрел ей в глаза, такие же тёмные омуты, как и у Хайрама, и увидел в них призрение вперемешку с обидой, — Ты знаешь, — догадался он.

— Пару дней назад. Услышала, как родители из-за тебя ссорились, но хотела чтобы ты сам признался.

Девушка отвела взгляд и поджала губы. Арчи напрягся, чувствуя острое желание знать из-за чего была ссора, которую подслушала Вероника.

— Как ты можешь, он ведь…

— Я знаю, Вероника, знаю.

Девушка замолчала, поджав губы.

— Мама сказала, что он шантажирует тебя. Что ты не согласился бы добровольно, ведь так, Арчи?

Она была неуверенна в своих словах и искала ответы в карих глазах бывшего парня. Арчи смотрел в ответ и думал, что можно было бы сказать. Врать не хотелось. Да и Вероника, как и её отец, чует ложь за километр. Тогда что он мог сказать? Что он мог сказать, чтобы не срывать с девушки её розовые очки?

— Я и твой отец, — начал Арчи, пытаясь тщательно подобрать слова, — Используем друг друга.

— Это ни чем хорошим не закончится, — после минуты молчания сказала Вероника, убирая от него свои руки, останавливая их танец.

— А я ни на что подобное и не надеюсь.

Эндрюс правда не знал, куда их заведут такого рода отношения, основанные лишь на сексе и взаимном помешательстве. Во всяком случае пока что сам Арчи не хотел это прекращать. Сейчас он нуждался в Хайраме. Нуждался даже в банальном общении с ним. Бывало, что парень думал о нём даже слишком много и от этого становилось страшно.

— Что ты задумал, Арчи? — сложив руки на груди, спросил мужчина и опёрся поясницей на край своего стола, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как закрыв на замок дверь в кабинет, Эндрюс скинул с плеча рюкзак и медленно направился к нему.

— А на что это похоже? — парень снял свою толстовку и кинул на стол рядом с мужчиной.

Хайрам усмехнулся и отложив телефон, который до этого вертел в руках, вновь взглянул на Арчи. Тот стоял в одной белой футболке, что казалась слишком яркой на его загорелой коже и бесстыдно обтягивала часто вздымающуюся грудь. Он, словно бежал сюда изо всех ног и теперь не мог отдышаться.

— Ты прислал сообщение о том, что у тебя ко мне срочное дело.

Заметив, как парень улыбнулся, Хайрам вскинул удивлённо брови. Тот явно не решался что-то сказать и мужчина не собирался помогать ему. Этот школьник уже перерос тот период, когда бурлящие внутри гормоны не давали спокойно жить. Теперь он думал прежде, чем что-либо делать. Думал головой, а не тем, что находилось в штанах. Но то шоу, которое Арчи устроил, заставляло усомниться в раннее сделанных выводах.

— Сегодня был бой, — сказал он и встал вплотную к Хайраму, сразу попадая под ласку его пальцев в своих волосах, — И я не мог остановиться даже после свистка, потому что представлял на его месте вас, Мистер Лодж.

Арчи почувствовал, как чужая рука в волосах замерла, после чего с силой сжала в пальцах рыжие пряди, резко притягивая голову парня ближе к своему лицу. Хайрам увидел, как у Эндрюса расширились зрачки, как тот удивлённо приоткрыл рот, а за тем расплылся в своей лисьей улыбке.

— Тебе доставило это удовольствие? — спросил мужчина.

Арчи положил ладони на его грудь, испытывая терпение, а за тем кивнул, чувствуя лёгкую боль от сильной хватки в волосах.

— Ответь мне, Арчи, — серьёзным тоном повторил Хайрам.

Арчи был выше его ростом, но мужчина всё равно умудрялся смотреть свысока. Ему было приятней думать, что мальчишка подчинялся его воле, но в глубине души Хайрам понимал, что если бы Арчи сам не хотел — он бы не стал плясать под его дудку. Эндрюсу нравилось его дурачить, нравилось дразнить и перехватывать инициативу. Он не был пассивным. Он любил всё контролировать. И от этого сносило крышу ещё больше. Арчи продолжал называть мужчину, который был старше в два раза, на «вы» и они ни разу не обсуждали это, хотя оба знали, что это напоминает о той грани, которую они раз за разом нарушали.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Эндрюс, с удовольствием ощущая, как ускорилось чужое сердцебиение под пальцами от этого обращения, — Мне понравилось представлять ваше лицо, когда я бил морду тому парню на ринге. Мне понравилось представлять вас, когда в душе после боя, я… — Арчи прервался, и закрыв глаза, глухо простонал от того, что мужчина сжал его возбуждённый член через штаны.

Хайрам усмехнулся, разглядывая мучительно надломленные брови парня и отпустив рыжие волосы, очертил большим пальцем его покрасневшее ухо и сомкнул пальцы на горле. Приоткрыв веки, Арчи быстро облизал губы, встречаясь взглядом с чёрными глазами мужчины. Тот всё ещё продолжал трогать его, всматриваясь в лицо, словно впитывая в себя мелькающие на юношеском лице эмоции. Шея Арчи горела от грубого прикосновения к ней и когда давление усилилось он только обхватил пальцами чужую руку, ничего не предпринимая и безмолвно позволяя лишать себя кислорода.

Когда Арчи вернулся в Ривердейл, вернулся к нему, Хайрам сразу понял, что что-то изменилось. Эндрюс больше не был тем невинным мальчиком, который делал всё, что он ему велел. Теперь парня было сложно смутить или удивить. Теперь он раз за разом сам удивлял своими непредсказуемым решениями и действиями. И мальчиком становился только тогда, когда в чём-то нуждался.

Когда Арчи вернулся к нему, Хайрам сразу понял, что тот его больше не боялся. Но, к сожалению, до него не сразу дошло, что парень так же перестал бояться и боли.


	3. Chapter 3

Арчи поморщился от ненавистного звука и недовольно простонал, когда тот вновь повторился. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как кто-то коснулся экрана его телефона, выключая будильник.

— Даже не знаю злиться мне или благодарить, — приглушённо сказал парень, крепче обнимая подушку и зарываясь в неё лицом.

Почувствовав, как чужие пальцы скользнули вдоль ямки позвоночника, Эндрюс повёл плечами, от чего мышцы на спине перекатились под кожей.

— Да, пожалуйста, — рвано выдохнул, реагируя на прикосновение и требуя больше, после чего глухо засмеялся, когда его накрыли с головой одеялом.

— Можешь спать дальше, — послышался голос Хайрама, и раскрывшись, Арчи увидел, как тот надевал рубашку, — А у меня дела, — ответил на незаданный вопрос мужчина.

Эндрюс провёл рукой по волосам, взлохмачивая их ещё больше. Взяв с тумбочки телефон, он увидел, что сегодня суббота и положив его обратно, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Хайрама, который застёгивал пуговицы на рубашке. Усмехнувшись, Арчи откинулся обратно на подушку и положив одну руку под голову, скользнул второй под одеяло, сразу же обворачивая пальцы вокруг утреннего стояка. Шумно выдохнув, он медленно задвигал рукой, не сводя взгляда с мужчины напротив, присутствие которого только усиливало возбуждение. 

Хайрам улыбнулся, замечая его в зеркале, но всё равно продолжил завязывать на шее галстук. Скользнув пальцами в волосы, Арчи несильно сжал их, прикрыв глаза и представляя, как это сделал бы Мистер Лодж. Как бы он склонился над ним и убрав его руки, сделал бы всё сам. Заставил бы задыхаться и просить. 

От собственных мыслей он невольно ускорил движения по своему члену, размазывая выступившую смазку по всей длине, а за тем снова замедлился, пытаясь выровнять сбитое дыхание. Открыв глаза, Эндрюс увидел, как мужчина замер на месте, наблюдая за ним в отражение зеркала и жадно следя за каждым его движением и вздохом, словно догадался о чём тот сейчас думал. Конечно он догадался. 

— Вы, кажется, сказали, что у вас дела, Мистер Лодж, — хрипло произнёс парень и быстро облизал пересохшие губы, не в силах больше терпеть этот взгляд. 

Мужчина усмехнулся краем губ и убрав руки со своего галстука, развернулся к Арчи. Тот знал, что Хайрам не ответит, но так же знал, что теперь вряд ли куда-то уйдёт. По крайней мере сейчас.

Сев на край кровати, он стянул одеяло с обнажённого тела и грубо взяв мальчишку за подбородок, посмотрел прямо в его карие глаза.

— Кончай, — сказал он, с наслаждением наблюдая, как у Арчи привычно надломились брови в совершенно беспомощном выражении.

Всё ещё двигая сжатыми пальцами по члену, после слов Хайрама, Эндрюс ускорился и уже через несколько секунд задрожал, изливаясь себе на живот. Всё это время Арчи не отводил взгляд, потому что был уверен, что именно этого хотел от него Мистер Лодж.

Откинув голову на подушку он глубоко вдохнул, после чего судорожно выдохнул, стоило Хайраму коснуться правого бока и провести горячими пальцами по чёткому изгибу косой мышцы, где красовалось клеймо жертвы.

— Это я приказал надзирателю Нортону сделать это, — сказал Лодж, прослеживая большим пальцем ненавистную парню метку, — Старый извращенец. Он был без ума от тебя.

Вскинув удивлённо брови, Эндрюс насмешливо взглянул на мужчину.

— Он устроил целый пир перед моим последним боем, — хмыкнул Арчи и прикрыл глаза, с неприязнью вспоминая пребывание в колонии, — Тогда я узнал, что моя жизнь стоит всего тридцать тысяч долларов.

Хайрам поджал губы, даже не подозревая о подобном разговоре.

— Он солгал.

Арчи нахмурился и открыл глаза, переводя внимательный взгляд на мужчину. 

— Так сколько вы на самом деле заплатили, чтобы держать меня подальше от себя, Мистер Лодж?

Увидев, как заиграли желваки под смуглой кожей, Эндрюс победно улыбнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что Хайрам искал способы выкинуть его из своей жизни. Искал способы не думать о нём.

— И сколько раз вы жалели об этом? Сколько раз вы думали о том, чтобы навестить меня в тюрьме?

Бесчисленное количество раз - подумал Хайрам. Ему приходилось преодолевать огромные усилия, чтобы не позвонить Нортону и не приказать организовать ему встречу с Арчи. И не замолкающая ни на секунду дочь никак не способствовала тому, чтобы перестать думать об огненном мальчике, который в это время в яме бился с другими заключёнными. 

— И как-то подозрительно куда-то исчез мой сосед по камере, — делая вид полного замешательства, протянул Эндрюс, — Интересно, что же такого Нортон наплёл вам в своих отчётах, что вы приревновали меня? Может и смерть Хоакина ваших рук дело? Он ведь поцеловал меня тогда, вы знали?

Хайрам шумно выдохнул, в который раз поражаясь проницательности этого мальчишки. В те моменты, когда на Арчи накатывали воспоминания о всём плохом, что он сделал ему и его близким, мужчина невольно наслаждался. Наслаждался его растерянностью и отчаянием. Он чувствовал, как Арчи дрожал от злости, и это заставляло его сердце биться, как сумасшедшее. Карие глаза смело смотрели прямо на него, пока их обладатель, сцепив зубы, брал себя в руки.

— Хороший мальчик, — любил говорить в такие моменты Хайрам, — Может, хочешь пострелять?

Мужчина возил Арчи в тир после его закрытия, где тот мог выплеснуть весь свой гнев, который не удавалось оставить на ринге. Бокс боксом, но оружие — это совершенно иное. И оно тоже нравилось Арчи. Обычно парень стрелял из современного кольта и пока он палил по мишени, Хайрам сидел в кресле и внимательно наблюдал.

— Нравится? — кивнув на пистолет, спросил мужчина, когда Эндрюс вдруг остановился и снял наушники.

Арчи только усмехнулся и, не закончив стрелять, направился к Лоджу.

— Хочешь его себе? — не дождавшись ответа, задал ещё один вопрос Хайрам, замечая, как парень хитро прищурился и встал вплотную к нему, всё ещё держа в руках оружие.

— Для чего он мне? — Эндрюс взял кольт в обе руки и опустил на него наигранно заинтересованный взгляд.

Мужчина наблюдал за эмоциями на лице мальчишки. Тот став между разведённых ног, вдруг посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

— Или может, — перешёл на шёпот Арчи и приставил дуло ко лбу Хайрама, с удовольствием замечая, как тот замер и напряг плечи, — Он нравится вам?

Вопреки происходящему, взгляд чёрных глаз оставался таким же хищным и невозмутимым. Коснувшись пистолетом щеки, Арчи увидел, как мужчина приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но так ничего и не сказал. Хриплый голос Эндрюса пробирался под кожу, заставляя её покрыться мурашками. Хайрам понимал, что сейчас он позволил бы этому школьнику что угодно. Видимо, тот тоже это понял.

— Что? Холодный? — улыбнувшись шире, спросил Арчи, проводя дулом кольта по острой скуле мужчины, — Такой же, как и вы, Мистер Лодж.

Эндрюс, не моргая, смотрел на него и больше не улыбался. Он мог бы сказать «так согрейте его» и трахнуть им рот Хайрама, но не стал. У Арчи путались мысли и власть туманила рассудок, но он точно знал, чего хотел.

— Я использовал лишь тринадцать, — произнёс он, опустив взгляд карих глаз туда, куда на этот раз было направлено оружие, — Остался один.

Хайрам шумно выдохнул, когда Арчи сел ему на колени и хитро улыбнувшись, медленно двинулся навстречу, словно принимая в себя член. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, когда тот прижался губами к его шее, рядом с дулом пистолета. Контраст холодного метала и горячего языка мальчишки, заставило дыхание окончательно сбиться. Почувствовав раскрытые ладони мужчины на своих бёдрах, Арчи удовлетворённо что-то промычал, уткнувшись носом в ворот рубашки, пахнущий так, что он со скрипом сжал пальцы на пистолете, вдыхая глубже знакомый запах дорогих духов. 

В чём-то всё таки его мальчик оставался прежним, подумал Хайрам и с силой прижал за поясницу парня к себе, слыша как тот мучительно простонал, посылая этим звуком разряды тока по всем нервным окончаниям. Дуло пистолета задело дёрнувшийся кадык, когда мужчины сглотнул, накопившуюся слюну и открыл глаза. Арчи оставил ещё несколько мокрых поцелуев на его шее и выпрямился. Его глаза слезились от жара, который Хайрам ощущал под пальцами, и который привычно обжигал загрубевшую кожу.

— Одна пуля, Мистер Лодж, — растянув губы в улыбке, прошептал Эндрюс, чуть съехав вниз, он коснулся оружием ширинки мужчины, — Вам страшно?

Хайрам шумно выдохнул через нос и посмотрел туда, где к его члену приставили пистолет, а за тем на Арчи. Тот улыбнулся шире и склонившись, провёл языком по нижней губе, быстро отстраняясь, когда мужчина потянулся его поцеловать. 

— Вы думаете, что я не способен на подобное, да? — спросил Эндрюс и прижал пистолет сильнее к вздыбленным брюкам Хайрама, который с силой сжал пальцы на чужих бёдрах, причиняя боль, — Да, вы правда так думаете.

Потеряв бдительность, Арчи не успел моргнуть, как пистолет был ловко перехвачен, а дуло уже болезненно давило ему на горло. Парень задержал дыхание, а когда щёлкнул курок и ничего не произошло, зажмурился и часто задышал. 

— Ты использовал все четырнадцать, Арчи.

Хайрам вплёл пальцы в огненные волосы и, притянув мальчишку к себе, требовательно поцеловал, чувствуя, как тот весь дрожит от напряжения и доверчиво жмётся ближе: открытый и возбуждённый от собственной наглости. Больше Хайрам не позволит ему манипулировать собой.


End file.
